


So Get This

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alive everyone, All Human, All legal, Closeted Allison, F/F, F/M, Kate isnt evil, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Revenge bang, Shy Derek, Slice of Life, Stiles is Not a Virgin, alive betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where no ones dead, Kate isn't evil, Allison is a closeted lesbian and Derek's intimacy issues leave him blind to obvious courting. Also, there's pie and the teachers of Beacon Hills High are making bets on the love lives of the senior class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So Get This

(A teaser)

* * *

 

It wasn't that Kate hadn't known about it so she was caught unawares, it was just that she never thought it would come out this way. Her brother is a fuming mess, nostrils flare, eyes bright in hardly concealed fury.

Kate wants to laugh at him but pushes the laughter aside for the moment when she catches Victoria's calculating cold gaze. If Kate were anyone else she might have cowered under the glare but Kate isn't anyone else and she glares right back.

It says a lot about personal growth and maturity that she didn't smirk as she stood by Allison's opened bedroom door where therein exists the sole reason for all this early morning glaring.

"Uh..." Allison mutters, flushed pink against her checkered bedsheets ignoring her apparent girlfriend who, without shame pulls on her panties from beneath an overgrown sweater. "So you know Lydia."

"Yes," Victoria says evenly. "We know her though perhaps you left out a few key things."

"When were you going to tell us about this? After you'd run away to college?" Chris sounds outraged. "What exactly is this? I was under the impression you were friends."

"We are! This is...just a thing that sort of happened."

By the look on the red haired girls face 'just happened' seems to hold a whole new meaning, like 'often' because she grabs her bag and a pair of black flats with the stormiest expression on her face.

"Just happened? Whatever Allison. When you just so _happen_ to come bursting out of that closet you're so cozy in you can just forget I exist."

With head held up high Lydia exits the room, stomps her way down stairs and slams the door. Kate low whistles

"Well, that could have gone better." Kate says and departs for breakfast.

Jordan's a better cook than Victoria anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't beta'd. Sorry.

 

* * *

 

Lydia can feel Allison's gaze from down the hall. She wants to look, wants to see if Allison will find the courage to move, to say something-

Lydia applies another layer of shimmering gloss, her gaze cool in her reflection. Jackson mutters about something unimportant, moves to her left blocking Allison from her view.

Good. Allison can watch Lydia all she wants to but that doesn't mean that she will do anything about it.

Lydia grabs her books and closes her locker only regrets not slamming it shut, refusing to give Allison the satisfaction of knowing Lydia was bothered at all. If and when she wanted Allison to get a reaction it would be on Lydia's terms.

If Lydia wanted to fix things. She isn't the type of person to give chances. So she breezes by Allison without a glance, holds her head high. So what if Lydia walks a little harder a little faster? It doesn't mean anything. This isn't the first time Lydia has been dumped.

Jackson had broken up with her in a busy hallway. Lydia and Aiden had a horrendous break up bordering on violent at the end of junior year. Lydia thought it would be different with Allison.

Jackson had been her first boyfriend, the one person she found she had many things in common with. They were too similar and the similarities had been what ended it. With Aiden, well Aiden was as different from Jackson as any guy she would have wanted but where Jackson could be mindlessly cruel Aiden was mean. One minute he would be caring and the next he'd be volatile and cruel. Never to her but needlessly bullying fellow classmates or flirting outrageously in front of her. Lydia met Allison on the last day of junior year.

She remembers Allison shouting, Aiden being roughly pushed away.

"Sorry." She had said, tucking a strand of curled black hair behind her ear. "It looked like he was attacking you."

They were inseparable after that. There was just something about Allison that made being around her effortless. Later, two weeks into their friendship when Lydia found herself kissed with that same effortlessness she realized why it was so easy. So of course this is when things got hard.

Lydia would tell herself that eventually everything would get better that the Argent's were the reason Allison wanted to hide their relationship. It was easy to convince herself that it would get better that after she'd come out to her mother, no matter how hard it had been, that Allison would eventually come out too.

When Allison had tried to convince Lydia to wait until college to publicly come out with their relationship Lydia told herself that everything had to be looking up. There was a timeline, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. No more hidding. No more of watching Allison pretend to like Scott McCall because the school year would come to an end and the summer would be theirs to prepare and love each other.

Being caught by Allison's parents, while not ideal, should have sped up the progress. It hadn't. Being treated as someone's shameful little secret was worse than being dumped in a busy hallway or being screamed at and yanked about the shoulders. Allison should have been different.

That was a month ago.

"Just talk to her." Jackson says the moment he and Lydia are both seated in class, a whisper as Ms. Blake drones about class projects. "

I don't like to waste my time." Lydia says simply.

It's halfway through class when Jackson calls her an idiot. Lydia chooses to ignore him.

She hates it when Jackson is right.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta'd. Also, though it is not described, there are brief mentions of abuse, mental illness and drug abuse. If it's too much, then I apologise. I wanted to keep it brief here but as a fair warning it will, in later chapters escalate.

 

* * *

 

Allison and Lydia's relationship is over and worse of all everyone knows. All those times Allison thought they were being careful had made it more apparent and it takes her a while to realize that not only has everyone at school known the whole time but that Lydia has been an out and open lesbian for almost as long as they were together, having come out to her mother and friends six month into their relationship.

"You could apologize again." Isaac, whose deep blue eyes hold hers intently, as the only person, other than her aunt apparently, having known about her in particular the entire time. "Staring longingly from a distance is getting annoying."

"She won't talk to me. She won't take my calls or even look at me. I don't know what else to do but give her time."

"How are your folks dealing with this?"

Allison thinks of her father awkwardly moving around her, pretending his hardest that he didn't know that his daughter was a lesbian. Even going as far to ask her about Scott, whether or not she thought about dating him again.

Her mother doesn't do awkward the way her father does. Victoria Argent doesn't do awkward. What Allison's mother does is tell her that under no circumstances is Allison to have anymore sleepovers, that there will be no more lying and, here's kicker, the real shock. Her mother makes Allison tell her about her relationship with Lydia from the beginning.

_"If you felt so strongly for this girl, if this isn't some phase or experimentation then why lie about it?"_

_"I didn't want you and dad to be disappointed."_

_"You're a lesbian. What about that should I be disappointed about? I'm disappointed because you lied. I'm disappointed that you didn't have more faith in your father and I. I'm disappointed because I did not raise a cruel daughter and calling that girl a phase or something the just happened is cruel."_

"My dad is still coming to terms with it and my mother is accepting but disappointed that I wasn't honest that I didn't have more faith in them." Allison shoves her books into her bag.

She sees Scott and Stiles standing in the biography section of the library and wishes. Scott is uncomplicated, sweet and earnest.

If only he were a girl.

"Yeah, I get that. Being pinned as a homophobe would make anyone disappointed."

Isaac of follows Allison to the parking lot, there's no way either of them are going to get any studying done.

"Am I taking you home or?"

They don't talk about Isaac's place, they don't talk about the times when Isaac and his dad go at it or when Isaac's mom always seems to jump between erratically happy and so horribly depressed which makes the fighting worse.

His older brother Cameron moved back home a month previous to help take care of their mother but everything has gotten so much worse.

Isaac says Cam's just irresponsible but Allison isn't stupid. It's not hard to figure out what's going on with Cam when she gets a look at the tops of his bare feet or the seam of his elbows.

They don't talk about Isaac's place.

"Actually, I was wonder, you know now that your folks know about you..." He lets it linger with a hopeful expression. "Just for a few days. Boyd's at a family reunion in Atlanta otherwise I'd crash there."

"I'd have to explain what's going on. My parent's aren't as understanding as Boyd's dad. They might call the cops."

"Not if you lie. Shit! No, don't lie" He sighs his shoulders slump. "You think if I explained to them about not wanting to go into the system and riding it out until graduation they might not call the cops?"

"You, Erica and Boyd still getting your own place?"

"Yeah."

Allison motions for Issac to get in with a sideways grin.

"They'd go for it. I mean they might keep a better eye on your situation but they might hold off." Allison starts the car. "You want to swing by your place for your toothbrush and some clothes for the weekend?"

Isaac shakes his backpack.

"Boxers, deodorant, toothbrush. Didn't want to make it too obvious to mom that I wasn't planning on coming home for the weekend so I brought essentials."

Pulling out of the parking lot Allison smiles sadly at her friends predicament.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Isaac heavy chapter with a twist at the end.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac settles in easily after an awkward dinner with Allison's parent's where they juggled with casual work conversation, Allison's dad owned a hardware store while her mother ran the family business inherited through marriage, and questions regarding Isaac and his plans for after graduation.

Allison's aunt Kate hadn't said much but that was to be expected with the various topics of discussion at the table. Between the business she'd abandoned to her brother and his wife and the topic of Isaac's obvious less than healthy home life, he would have been surprised had Kate chimed in with anything to say.

By eleven thirty Isaac was well on his way to sleep, didn't mind that Allison's mood had soured after a rather brief call from Jackson. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Lydia related.

It had been a month of Lydia drama whenever he was in Allison's general vacinity and while Isaac was very sympathetic even his own sweet understanding of the whys and hows of break up was wearing thin.

Maybe it had something to do with having so much on his own plate, maybe it had to do with seeing the general outcome from the beginning but mostly it had everything to do with the fact that he didn't much care for Lydia.

Lydia was beautiful and intelligent but she was also vain and impatient. Allison might have screwed this up her insecurities but these things take time. Time and patience as was mentioned, was not Lydias's thing.

Whatever, it wasn't like this was actually Isaac's problem anyway. There were bigger worries such as rent and how to explain to his dad that his paycheck had been stolen.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Cam.

Even if his dad believed him there was no way that Isaac was going to come out of this without a few bruises. His dad would probably mention in between calling him an idiot that he should have locked his door.

Because there was no way his dad would blame Cam.

He never blamed Cam for anything.

He couldn't wait for graduation couldn't wait to start moving and living in a house where he wouldn't get robbed blind by his own brother, beaten and degraded by his father and constantly on edge with his mother, who ought to be living in an assisted living facility rather than with her crappy husband and drug addict son...

Isaac was just so tired and ready to get to the next stage of his life. To something normal.

Its hard to remember the last time everything was really fine with his family and he honestly-

Isaac couldn't remember a time they were all happy. Cam had enlisted after graduation, Isaac remembers but the occasion was not a happy one.

Isaac's dad had enjoyed working in the highschool as the schools swim coach but he wasn't exactly giddy about it and his mother hadn't been right in her head since he was four.

Isaac was ready to go out and try to be one of the happy people, to disappear in the vast crowd of normal young adults and worry about regular things.

Allison and Lydia breaking up was horrible but it wasn't devastating in the way Isaac knew devastation. They would either get back together or move on.

Moving on, though Isaac wasn't familiar with it personally, would be a good thing.

A light knock on the door, a soft hardly there _tap tap tap_ and Isaac turn over as the door opens.

"Didn't think you'd be coming in tonight." Isaac says with a grin, arms laid opened and welcoming as Kate leans down to kiss him.

"Shut up."

He does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd  
> Warning for mentioned past underage Derek Hale/ older Kate Argent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kate knows that she has a problem when she wakes to the sun peeking through the blinds as she mumbles and buries her head into the warmth of her pillow. The light was hitting her from the left instead of warming her feet.

Her eyes open a crack and yep, she's still in the guest bedroom but Isaac is nowhere to be seen, the little shit. She grins, hugs the pillow that smells like his shampoo and decides to sleep a little longer. Chris should have already opened up the store by now and Victoria is probably locked away in her study working.

If she's lucky, and generally Kate always is, Allison will be in the kitchen making breakfast none the wiser to what exactly had transpired the night before. This thing with Isaac was new and despite her messy past (her affair with Derek Hale back when she was in her second year of college and he was a junior in high school and her very brief engagement with his uncle) and her many, _many_ one night stands, this thing she's doing with Isaac is something.

Which is a huge problem. Since that horrendous mistake, what she refers to as the Great Hale Debacle, a few years back Kate realized that relationships are not her thing.

Relationships with kids in high school? She should have learned her lesson with Derek, granted Isaac was older than what Derek had been at the time both physically and emotionally.

Still, it didn't make what they were doing right.

If she skipped town now Chris would never forgive her, graduation was five months away and he had pulled strings for her at the high school where she landed herself a cozy if boring job as the school librarian.

_Because you need stability, Kate. You cant keep traipsing around with random guy after guy. Grow up._

Ugh.

Kate hated it when Chris was right.

Maybe, if Chris knew just how well acquainted with the library she'd gotten, particularly with area toward the back reserved for in school suspension the wide sturdy tables, during after school hours with his daughter's best friend.

Hell, he might just shove her over the town line himself.

Maybe she should let it slip, pretend it was and accident so she can feign surprise when Chris tosses her out with a threat to leave Isaac alone.

That would be excuse enough. She turns over on her back, stares at the white ceiling and decides to get up for breakfast. Kate can wonder about strategy later or maybe, a tiny voice says in the back of her mind, she can keep him. Isaac's eighteen so it isn't illegal.

A groan spills from her lips as she decides to think that on the matter later.

* * *

 

There are scrambled eggs, orange juice and coffee and a strange sort of zest around the table. Isaac is calm and almost giddy.

Allison chews methodically, notes the slight curve to his lips. Last night after dinner Isaac had been less than in a good mood but right now he seems good.

Weird.

As if sensing her eyes, Isaac looks up and smiles brightly.

"This is really good." He says between bites. "Fluffy."

"The only way I make my eggs." She fakes a smile right back as Kate breezes into the kitchen , grabs a plate and kisses the top of Allison's head before rushing out without a word.

Kate hadn't looked Allison in the eye.

"Okay this is really weird."

"What's weird?"

"Kate only ever avoids eye contact when she's done something bad."

"Oh? So all the time?"

Well she usually does bad things anyway, she only avoids eye contact when the bad thing is particularly shameful.

"You're being weird too."

"Maybe you're the weird one." Isaac polishes off the rest of his plate awkwardly after that."I'm gonna shower. "

If Allison were on top of her game, if she weren't so preoccupied with washing dishes and finding her thoughts straying from her aunt and Isaac to Lydia then maybe she might have put it together.

"What are they up to?" As it happens, while she's drying plates her phone begins to ring so any thoughts on the matter is lost. "Stiles?"

"Allison thank God! I need your help."

"What happened?"

"You know how I used to have a thing for Derek and then got over him and started dating?"

"What did you do?" Allison leans back and fights back a sigh all former thoughts forgotten.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd  
> Mentions of sex and cheating. Also mean Scott who is mostly shocked Scott.

Part 1

* * *

 

 

There is a lot to be said about Stiles Stilinski. He is impatient, naturally clumsy, an over thinking neurotic mess most times and, more often enough to the general consternation of his parents, the McCall's and his teachers, there not a mess no matter how big or small that he can not take to Apocalyptic proportions. Case in point; the matter of Derek Hale and the Great Longing of Twelve Years.

When Stiles was five years old his mother, who has always been and will always be, to the joy of her husband, an odd ball, decided to take a job as a babysitter. Not because the Stilinsk's needed the money but because her little Saulė was starting kindergarten and without him at home what else would she do with her day?

It worked out well enough for Stiles mother and soon enough the house was a bustle of children ranging from six months to four years old. Where Derek came into the picture changing Stiles little life from its very foundation happened upon a Monday morning during his very first summer vacation from BH Elementary school. He can remember stepping over Scott, who was laying spread eagle on the carpeted floor deep in nap like all the other kids when someone knocked.

His mother was busy with a particularly miserable looking Jackson in her lap, gave Stiles a pleading look and so the six year old tiptoed to the front door and with both his little hands, turned the knob and likewise felt his world fall a part and piece itself back together.

The kid couldn't have been older than twelve years old, a big kid with the thickest bushiest eyebrows Stiles had ever seen on someone who wasnt his grandpa Azolas. Beneath the thickest eyebrows Stiles had ever seen on someone so young sat a pair of beautiful green eyes.

At that age Stiles would be too young to know the words he could have used to describe these eyes as something other than green. In later years the words celestial, opalescent, glittering sea glass with flecks of gold and brown hues would be used.

At that moment, however, Stiles only knew the word green as a way of description. The face was roundish with baby fat still, and the mouth was twisted in a shy grin. The rest of the twelve year olds body could be described as somewhat stringy, with hands too large like his sneaker encased feet.

The little girl clutched at his side looked too much like him not to be a relative, a sister whose bright brown eyes were zeroed in on Stiles before scrambling out of her brother's arms to run into the house.

Derek Hale, the kid introduced himself as he followed Stiles into the living room and turned his attention to Stiles mother and his little sister.

 _"Cora, get down."_ Derek said gently, embarrassed as he pried his little sister off of a bewildered Jackson, whose thick glasses became scewed on his lightly freckled face.

Because Derek and Cora's older sister and uncle couldn't be counted on and because their mother, a recent widow, worked erratic hours they, Derek and Cora, would be watched by Stiles mother.

_"But why didn't your mother call herself before work. I wouldn't have minded if it early."_

_"Mom doesn't know we're here. Cora and me, we were supposed to be with Laura and Peter but they left."_

When asked why Derek decided to walk to the Stilinski's instead of watch Cora on his own until his sister, uncle or mother got home, the preteen blushed at the ears and said simply that he didn't like to be alone.

Stiles was hard pressed to be far from Derek after that and for the next twelve years he would distantly crush on Derek who at fourteen had begun to assist Stiles mother with the children.

And now to the present, to the very big bad thing that had just occurred.

"You had sex with Derek?" Allison doesn't say hello, doesn't pretend to whisper as she slides into the booth seat opposite of Stiles. "Don't _shush_ me. We're two towns over. Nobody knows you here. Did you order for me?"

"Yeah. Burger, fries and a shake."

"You had sex with Derek." She leans forward. "The same Derek you said you were over and the whole reason you started sleeping with anyone with a pulse?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded simply, moved back when the waitress, a no nonsense looking red head named Charlie, set down his order with a distracted smile before power walking her way back to the back.

Talk about good service.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

Part 2

* * *

 

"I have a girlfriend. I don't bang anyone with a pulse, by the way."

"You have a girlfriend? Oh, damn it Stiles. You cheated?" Allison tore into her burger with a furrowed brow. "What the hell, Stiles?"

"I-damn it, I don't know! I got in a fight with Scott."

"Because of?"

"Do you remember the time Scott got trashed last year after you turned him down and he got that ugly ass tattoo?"

"That was because of me? Seriously?"

"Focus, Allison."

"Sorry."

It was six months ago when Stiles bumped into the tattoo artist that had worked on Scott and even beneath the fluorescents of the grocery store, dressed in sweats, she wad beautiful.

And she remembered him!

No one apart of an embarrassed and regretful one night stand or an annoyed classmate remembered Stiles and it was never fondly the way this woman pushed her cart toward him to say hello.

_"Well it's not everyday we have someone pass out on us who isn't the one getting inked."_

_"Ah, I can see how that would make me somewhat memorable."_

_"That and your cute."_ A steady once over before locking dark, sure eyes on his and Stiles was wonderstruck.

No one had ever looked at him as something that they wanted to get their hands on, not any of the people he'd slept with who'd only wanted momentary distractions or an orgasm.

 _"Braeden."_ She-Braeden reintroduced herself with a firm, warm handshake. _"Stiles, right?"_ Her dark skin looked so soft, with no visible marks or blemishes apart from a birthmark on her chin.

_"You must be good with names, that was months ago."_

_"Not generally. Just good with the ones I regret not asking out."_

It shouldn't have been such a surprise to have Braeden in bed, to have purchased his carton of eggs and to have waited for Braeden to pay for her groceries and follow her car back to her apartment where the groceries would be forgotten until hours hours later.

Underneath his fingertips her skin burned, beneath his lips she was pliant. She didnt wear perfume, of which he was grateful, so all he could taste from the column of her throat was her clean skin.

She was smooth, the touch of her belly was firm yet soft and the sighs she admitted egged him on. She wasn't like any of the girls in his class that he took to bed who scratched marks up his back and groaned, taking only what he would give them.

She wasn't like Mrs. Peters, the forty threer year old divorcee who taught home economics, who demanded more and _more, harder faster now damn it!_

But Braeden was different. Patiently telling him what she needed, voice firm with what she wanted how to use his hands and mouth.

Braeden was refreshing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

Part 3

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, though thoughts of Derek did linger, they always did after sex, it wasnt the first time Stiles felt guilt.

"So, you've been seeing here since?"

"Yeah." Stiles bit into his burger absently.

"So how did sex with Derek happen? When did you fight with Scott?"

Scott hadn't been happy about the relationship. Not that Stiles could blame him. Braeden was twenty one, lived in a tiny studio apartment on the shady part of downtown.

That she wasn't looking to do more than stay at her current dead end job, one in a long line of odd jobs at she had, and seemed to be taking up a majority of Stiles time. Maybe telling Scott, accusing him that he was jealous of Stiles relationship was a low blow but in the heat of the moment it seemed plausible.

 _"Are you serious right now? I don't give a shit about your relationship apart from the fact that your girlfriend is too fucking old for you!_ " Scott accused Stiles of trying to replace Derek with someone who was his exact opposite.

Unfortunately for Stiles, Derek still came by the Stilinski residence to visit Stiles' mother. Both, of whom, had heard everything.

"You know that Scott is just trying to look out for you."

"I know that now but, last night..." Last night Stiles had run out of his own house, passed his concerned mother and gobsmacked Derek.

Derek who followed him outside and had taken him back to one of the cottages in the preserve Derek's mother rented out.

"And thats where the cheating sex happened?"

"We talked at first." Stiles stirred his melting chocolate shake. "He asked me about Braeden, asked me how I felt about being with her you know, things I thought Scott would have asked instead of telling me that I was throwing my life away. He asked me if it was also true that I was trying to replace him."

"What did you say?" Allison asked. "

I distracted him by sucking his dick."

"And totally answering his question in a swallow."

"That, and the mind blowing sex afterwards. Fuck, I am such an asshole!" Stiles waved Charlie over and paid for their meals. The sun hung high and brightly, a beautiful day. "Derek dropped me off here. I told him I was meeting you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Tell her. Right?"

"It's the right thing to do."

They settle into Allison's car and on the trip home they're both quiet. Contemplative. Allison hadn't technically cheated ever, counting the dates with Scott as a way to trick her parents into thinking she was straight and a part from a few kisses it hadn't meant anything. She had loved Lydia.

But, Stiles seemed to love this woman enough to want to be honest at the risk of breaking up and having Derek, the one he's always wanted.

"What does Derek say? Does he want to be with you?"

"He wants to tell her together."

"You don't sound like you want to."

"I love Derek I've always loved Derek."

"But you're in love with Braeden too?"

Watching Stiles fiddle nervously in his seat makes everything come into perspective. Her situation with Lydia was bad but Stiles situation with his girlfriend and new boyfriend was so much worse.

"I wish I didn't have to choose."

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

 

* * *

 

Jennifer loves her job, she loves her fellow teachers, adores Desire the fifty six year old lunch lady who car pools with Bobby Finstock and Kali Bandyopadhyay because they happen to live in the same building. Jennifer even loves her students most times, though as the year progresses she finds herself visualizing about summer vacation and their graduation.

Don't get her wrong, Jennifer doesn't hate them but sometimes she cannot help but smile at the thought that the senior class she teaches will leave at the end of the year never to be seen in her classroom again.

Malia Tate drives her to frustration, though not by any fault of her own. To be clear the girl tries her hardest and Jennifer tries her best to help Malia to understand, but she knows that she's failing the girl, knows that she can fight with her boss till she's blue in the face and argue with the girl's father that Malia needs extra help.

It all comes down to the principal and what she thinks and apparently she is under the impression that there is nothing wrong with Malia just that she's lazy, meanwhile the girls father is in denial.  


There are other students that Jennifer isn't crazy about, like Theo Raeken and his merry band of cliche high school bullies. Raeken has a thing about finding the quietest loners and recruiting them, taking them under his bat like wings turning them into mini Theo monsters.

If Jennifer never has to see that smirking shit head make another cheerleader cry it would be too soon.

She finds it ironic that Raeken and his followers are now bullies targeting popular kids like they're doing some sort of service. Jackson Whittemore might be a prick but he never went out of his way to torment anyone the way Raeken did.

Like the week before with Heather Thompson and Danielle Sanchez. The two girls still smelled vaguely of salsa mix and shredded cheese.

"Do you ever just wish for a coma? Like you fall asleep, wake up and bam! Last day of school." She twists her Snapple open, takes a long sip and peers at the mob of chittering teenagers. "I hate chaperone the cafeteria at lunch time."

"It's not so bad. I mean you get to sit at the stage and glare the students into being terrified." Finstock glares at the closest table, which happens to seat a majority of the lacrosse team, and causes Greenberg to squeal, terrified.

"You're a little crazy aren't you?"  


"What? I have to get my kicks somewhere." He says as he eyeballs Raeken's group with open hostility stopping them in their tracks- said tracks having been to pick on the kids on the basketball team. "I hate these kids."

"Hence my talk about comas and summer."

Adrian Harris, called the gargoyle of the science hall who taught chemistry with an iron fist, siddles up at Jennifer's left side, having already had his lunch during his forth period during an exam, crosses his arms and gives Stilinski a such a glare that the kid nearly chokes at his table.

"Have I ever told you how much I love idiot teenagers and their inability to keep their personal lives out of the classroom?"

"Oh what did you hear about this time?" Jennifer's mood changes from mildly annoyed by her students to exited and curious. 

She and nearly every other teacher would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy having an ear in the stream of teenage gossip.

"Stilinski has finally decided to settle down."

"No!"Jennifer whispers, shocked.

"Helen is going to be furious." Finstock grins brightly. It isn't a secret that Finstock hates Helen Peters with a passion, has hated even before she married and divorced his best friend. "No more younger nubile eighteen year old boy toy to sex her up in the library after school."

"What about them?" Jennifer gestures vaguely towards the table of giggling cheerleaders. "They love Stiles. Apparently he knows what he's doing and he's a cuddler who listens. They'll be crushed."

"I'd forgotten about that." Harris says a little surprised. "I actually caught him with Julie Hamilton in the boiler room. They were talking about her jerk of a boyfriend and a competion in Dan Diego on an old gym mat."

"I didn't hear about that."

"I backed out of the room."

He didn't give Stiles detention? That seemed wrong.

"I had a date." Harris says, seeming to read the look of disbelief on their faces. "Besides, it isn't hard to find reasons to give the little cockroach detention."

That was true. It seemed that Stiles was always finding reasons for getting into trouble constantly. It was almost like an art.

"Whose the lucky girl?" Finstock asks after blowing his whistle and telling Greenberg and Whittemore to _settle down you ingrates!_

Harris steeples his fingers together and rests them on his abdomen with a grin. Three tables away and to the right Stiles and his pseudo conjoined twin McCall shudder at the smile.

"Oh, you mean the unlucky victim with incredibly questionable tastes who will look back on this with a staggering amount of regret and shame?"

Finstock low whistles while Jennifer leans back.

"Quite the mouthful, Harris. "

Jennifer nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Why do you hate him so much?"

Finstock taps her shoulder and shakes his head.

"That story is a long one with many twists, turns and only alcohol can make it bearable. We'll have drinks Friday."

Jennifer would take them up on that if anything it would make for an interesting day.

"The person unlucky enough to find that little dust mite good enough to date happens to be the new bartender at Baily's."

"No!"

"That lucky prick!"

Harris nods, a tick upward of his lips indicate that the story is far from over.

"It gets better."

"How does it get better? I've seen Braeden, she's gorgeous!" 

Jennifer and Harris give him a look.

"You know her name?" Jennifer asks amused.

"..I'm kind of a regular," Finstock waves his hands at them. "Whatever. Continue."

"Well this morning I happen to overhear Stilinski and Allison Argent panicking over the fact that the guy he's been cheating with is now in this school."

"Whose the guy?"

Harris gestures towards the end of the cafeteria and Jennifer almost hears Finstock's mouth drop.

"He's with the new history teacher?" Jennifer nearly shouts into Harris's amused face.

"Oh my God, Stilinski is an idiot."

Harris nods.

"Obviously but the real kicker here Mister Hale's connections at this school."

"Connections?"

"You didn't know? He's principal Hallard's younger brother."

Jennifer doesn't even try to hide her laughter, snorts hard too because this, _this_ is hilarious. Laura Hallard, principal of Beacon Hills High school and general pain in Jennifer's ass is going to have an aneurism.

"Oh God. I needed that." She wipes a tear. "How much do you two bet that she finds out because she catches them at school?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a teacher obviously but my older sister is and some of the storys I hear. Like they know the gossip. Also the part with Malia and Jennifer finding herself frustrated because she feels like Malia needs more help that she can't give her and no one willing to help. 
> 
> Yeah it happend with my sister and a student so I used that to a degree as Malia's character being in high school with her regular class makes no sense to me.
> 
> Theo and his pack? Well I didn't watch this past season (or the one before it) but from what I've looked into with his character he seems like one of those slimey sort of characters that you love to hate. So. Meh. I improvised.
> 
> There is a valid reason why Harris hates Stiles. It is hilarious and when I say valid I really mean valid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles can feel Finstock and Harris talking about him from where their sat at the stage and what with the general guffaw and the snorting laughter from the otherwise sweet tempered Miss Blake, Stiles figures that whatever its about is ultimately not of the good.

Scott doesnt notice, still too busy mooning over Allison, not catching a clue oblivious or pretending that he doesn't know what's what with Allison to get over her. Stiles didn't think it was funny in the beginning when Scott and Allison faux dated a few times and Scott pretended that it was real and it certainly isn't funny now.

And with everything going on in Stiles life he can't even pretend to care about Scott's complete denial of Allison not being into him.

After getting accosted by Scott before making it to first period, being subjected to the saddest brown puppy eyes and Scott's most sincere apology Stiles decided that he would do better to have some sort of distance from Scott in regards to the Braeden thing as well as never telling him about the sleeping with Derek thing.

Somehow Allison fell into the category of things Stiles would not talk to Scott about.

Scott could be level headed when he wants and depending on the situation he could also be very mature. The situation with Braeden? Scott saw Braeden as an older woman, someone who couldn't hold consistent and stable work and someone that might not push Stiles the way he needed pushing.

Scott might have blown up on Stiles but before that he'd been ready enough to listen and try to understand why Stiles insisted that his relationship would work long run.

Stiles mistake had been mentioning to Scott that he had decided to go to community college and eventually join the academy. That he wanted to do this to stay in Beacon Hills with Braeden rather than go to any of the colleges he'd applied to in order to make it work with Braeden without the burden of distance.

That's where Scott blew up. That's where the fighting started where Scott mentioned Derek and how...

Stiles didn't need a lecture from Scott on how, despite Braeden being wrong for him, despite Stiles having been in love with Derek since he was five that no matter what, cheating was a terrible thing to do.

Stiles could lie to Scott like he'd lied to Allison and say it happened the one time but Stiles didn't think he could get away with it. Yes, a few nights ago Scott and Stiles had fought and Stiles and Derek had slept together and sure Stiles told Allison that Derek and Stiles would wait to tell Braeden together but the reality was that Stiles had packed a bag the moment Allison dropped him off, called Braeden to tell her that he would be unavailable for a few days and drove back to the cottage to be with Derek.

There had been a lot of talking about them and Braeden. A lot of reminiscing about the past. There had been sex too, but slow sex the kind shared late at night between the sheets unhurried, the heady mixture of deep slowly drawn out thrusts and hard hands grasping at his shoulders, hips and thighs.

Different from Braeden, Derek seemed less certain in the beginning less sure of what and how he wanted it any other way but lovingly. He treated Stiles like glass, asked him in whispers _'what do you need?'_

No, Stiles couldn't tell Scott any of this lest Scott, with perfect sense, chip away at what has been the best weekend of his life.

Bar his moments with Braeden, spending time with her at her place. Incredible sex aside she was something special. Braeden was strong, straightforward and unashamed of who she was, didn't care that she lived in a tiny studio in the shifty part of downtown. As long as she had a roof over her head then what did it matter?  


"Dude, are you hearing me?"

"Hm?" Stiles shook out of his own thoughts, his tray still full of now cold mystery meat, and looked at an over excited Scott. "What's up?"  


"Dude you didnt catch that about _whatshername_? Uh, the new girl. What was her name again? The one with all the highlighters?"

"Malia? Not exactly new she's been here a month. What about her?"

"She asked Lydia out this morning. How is it that you don't know?"

Preoccupied with his own stuff for one, feeling like the topic of conversation amongst his teachers, another. And the kicker, the part he's been trying to ignore most? Derek has apparently taken a job at the school and Stiles has him next period.

He's got huge-

"Wait? Are you serious?" At Scott's nod Stiles looks around the cafeteria for Allison but doesn't see her. "Did Allison come to school today?"

"I haven't seen her."

Stiles really hopes she didn't. Stiles might be going through her own thing but Allison is going through her own drama and heart ache and she'd managed to take a step back and be there for him. 

This would kill her.

"I'm gonna look for Isaac."

Stiles is out of his seat and across the cafeteria before Scott can say a word.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn't say yes because she thinks she's over Allison. Lydia agrees to go out with Malia Tate because she knows its bound to do one of two things. Either Allison will come crawling back, as she's already done, only with actual sincerity in her apology for her part or she'll stop staring forlornly at Lydia from a distance like everything was Lydia's entire fault.

And while Lydia would love nothing more than to take Allison back a part of her, a small part that she refuses to admit is right, just wants to be done with Allison for good. It's like her mother said, during a rare moment of maternal instinct, that while sometimes you can love someone that there is only so much abuse anyone person can take. While Allison had never physically or verbally abused her there were obvious signs of a different kind of it. 

Lydia is beautiful, she knows it and anyone with eyes knows it. She isn't meek or shy, she isn't the type of person anyone would be ashamed of. For God's sake, Lydia has a genius IQ and ambitions that will take her above and beyond the tiny little nothing town could ever hope to offer. But being with Allison, pretending and hiding what they were to each other, constantly pretending to be interested in other people, watching Allison date Scott McCall...

Okay so not abuse but Lydia had felt belittled. Belittled for a long time.

Lydia winced when Malia Tate began to openly flirt with her and worse, because Lydia had become so accustomed to hiding herself even after she'd come out, shrank back, mind blank. Lydia is used to being desired by people she doesn't find attractive (boys) so to be openly flirted with by a girl, a beautiful, tall, tanned and voluptuous girl found Lydia surprised.

Even slightly interested.

Sure, Lydia had thought about getting back out there had been interested in a few girls and in her own way went about the pros and cons of dating someone while still strung out on her ex.

So of course the one girl she never would have considered comes sauntering towards her to ask, point blank; ' _Go out with me.'_

Well, ask isn't exactly what Malia did and her flirting in the moments it took for Lydia's brain to restart was more clipped comments on the obvious; _'You're really smart and gorgeous.' 'I noticed that you're single now which I don't get. That other girl is an idiot.'_

Lydia had looked at Allison and those few seconds felt long, draining. Saying yes before she knew what she was doing wasn't exactly what Lydia had planned to do but it happened and in a fraction of a moment Lydia came to her earlier stated conclusion, this would end in one of two ways.

Maybe it was to make herself feel better, giving herself an ultimatum, Allison would realize that without acknowledging that she had hurt Lydia so much that she would lose her would come running back and really be sorry. 

Or she would walk away, play the victim like it was Lydia who had persistently pursued her, that it was Lydia who went out with some boy to throw everyone off, that it was Lydia who made false promises like _soon_ and _always_ , and after being caught having sex, still held onto the idea of being just friends and straight.

Lydia hadn't just been a friend, Lydia had been her girlfriend, someone she loved who she wanted to be with.

It's understandable how hard it is coming out to family and friends, to everyone. Lydia had done it, sat her mother down with her father on speaker and said, proudly and unapologetically; _'I'm a lesbian._ '

Sure, her mother had taken a few days of avoiding Lydia to come to grips that her daughter was a lesbian but her father had said, with surprising ease that he still loves her and that it changed nothing about who he knew her to be. 

Her older sister Holly had called a half hour later to talk, obviously shocked but no less supportive of her and had guessed correctly that it was Allison that Lydia was involved with.

"You do know that Friday is four days away, right?" Lydia attempts to get a better look at the girl through minimal light. The school basement is dark, dank and the last time Lydia had been down here had been with Allison to fool around. "Dragging me down here isn't going to endear you to me, if anything its a turn off."

"You were uncomfortable at lunch because people were talking about your ex girlfriend." 

"So you thought it would be a good idea to drag me out of the cafeteria into the schools basement?"

"Yeah." Malia answers like its obvious and with a shrug she sits on two dusty gym matts placed on top of one another. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Let's save getting the getting to know eachother portion for Friday, okay?" Lydia takes a tentative seat on the matt, pulls at the hem of her skirt that's ridden up her thighs. "I think that people will start gossiping if we get caught in here."

"At least it will be about something other than you agreeing to go out with me to get your ex jealous." Malia lays back, her maroon shirt rides up her soft belly, tanned like her strong thighs hardly covered by her denim shorts. Her hair is a honey blonde halo around her head. 

She is undeniably pretty, her round face and soft features somewhat made odd by the serious set of her eyebrows and a somewhat constant scowl. Tough.

"I suppose so."

"Are you only going out with me to get back at your ex?"

"Not exactly." Lydia knows that lying wouldn't get past those shrewd brown eyes so she decides to be honest. "I'm not exactly uninterested in you I just don't know you."

"And?"

" _And_ ," Lydia refuses to grin. "I just got out of a pretty intense relationship. Allison was my first girlfriend and everything I considered real. So it's a little hard going back into dating when I just don't know how."

Malia leans on herelbows and narrows her eyes at Lydia in disbelief. Her mouth somewhat pursed. "You don't know how to date?"

"Girls." Lydia clarrifies. "I've dated around with boys, had two actual boyfriends. Boys are easy."

"And girls aren't?"

"Shut up." Lydia says with a small laugh because, yes, it does sound ridiculous. She crosses her legs at the ankles and pretends to not notice Malia staring at her legs. "It's hard."

"It really isn't once you know a girl isn't straight. It took a month of subtlety asking about you to figure out you were gay. That was the hardest part. Everything after that not so much."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Malia leans back. "After that it was just asking you out. If you weren't interested you'd say no, but interested? Then yes and we go out just like any other couple."

"Well you're used to it."

"I guess."

"It's just I've only been with one girl and she pursued me."

Lydia hates not knowing what to do, how to go about things that are simple. Things like dating should be easy to do for someone like Lydia. A lot of guys like her and that's the problem. It's not guys she's interested in and she hates feeling like she's wading through the unknown.

Holly told her that she was being dramatic.

_"Not everything in life comes easy, Ducky. Sometimes, even brains like you have to muddle through the muck."_

Holly tends towards things like fate, destiny and chance in the way Lydia tends towards beliving in solid facts. Wading through the muck? Lydia doesn't wade through anything.

Except this, apparently.

"Where are you taking me Friday?"

"It's a surprise."


End file.
